Love Gone Wrong
by snarkyderp
Summary: They made a promise to each other... Will they keep it? Or will the promise be unfulfilled? IcelandXBelgium
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Love Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine~

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter 1- _The Dream_

*Icel was dreaming again, the same dream that seems to repeat itself every night since she left him a couple of years ago.

_In the meadow, there the young boy was playing by himself, the meadow was his haven, the only place where he can relax and wouldn't be disturbed by his older brother (well he did enjoy *Alec's company, though once in a while he wants a "alone" time), or his other cousins._

_He lied down on the plush green grass, he closed his eyes and gave a contented little sigh._

_He dozed off, after about an hour he opened his eyes, and… a pair of *green eyes stared back at his lavender ones._

_He blinked, once, twice, thrice, thinking maybe he was still in a dream, but after blinking once more, he finally acknowledged that the person, a girl, was really real._

_The girl smiled and stood up, giving him some space to sit down, he sat up and looked at her._

_She was beautiful, with her simple white gown, her brownish blond hair, green eyes, and small smile. She was maybe around her age or younger. Around eleven or twelve, Icel wasn't sure._

_She let out a small giggle._

_The giggle made his heart beat faster, he hadn't seen this girl back at the manor, well maybe because he wasn't interested in his brother's guests, since he was too young he rarely has his own._

_Well except, for young *Peter._

"_You know staring at a lady like that is frowned upon by society," said the girl, and she laughed, her laugh was like the sound of bells, soft and pleasant to the ears._

_Icel blushed and mumbled a small, "I'm sorry,"_

_The girl smiled and said, "I'm *Adelgonde, but you can call me Adele for short." She sat down and offered her hand to Icel._

_Icel took her hand and kissed it, earning a blush from Adele, Icel looked at and with his usual stoic voice he introduced himself._

"_I'm Icel…"_

_After meeting each other they became the best of friends, they were almost inseparable._

_They began spending more time with each other, always meeting at the meadow, Alec was unaware that his little brother was actually spending time with a person, much less a girl._

_They swam together in the river, nearby the meadow, played hide-and-seek, and even pretended to be knight (Icel) and princess (Adele)_

"_Oh, my fair princess, where are you?" Icel said once, playing the role of knight._

_Adele stifled a giggle, Icel was usually like this when he played as her knight, he took the role very seriously._

"_I'm here, my knight," Adele said, she was possibly glowing with happiness._

_And then Icel pretended to fight with invisible evil-doers, and of course he won. (For if he didn't then he would look idiotic, right?)_

_Adele clapped her hands and ran toward Icel, she hugged him and left a kiss on his cheek._

_Adele didn't see it, but Icel blushed, he quickly calmed himself down, a bit distraught that Adele might see him acting weirdly._

_A few days passed since that incident, Icel was happy, playing with Adele always brought a smile to his face._

_Adele looked at Icel sadly, she spoke, "If I were to leave one day… Will you promise me that you won't forget me, ever?" her voice was filled with sorrow._

_Icel looked at her weirdly, she rarely acts like this, and for the record, this is the first time that she said something as weird as that._

_Icel's gaze softened, "Of course, I would remember you… Forever…" And then he looked down.. "It's because your important to me… And you're my first love.."_

_And with that Adele blushed, and said, "Icel… You're my first love as well.." _

_Icel was happy to hear that, and he kissed Adele on the lips tenderly, and after that everything went back to normal._

_Until one day…_

_He was waiting for Adele as usual, in the same meeting place, he was waiting there for hours already, he looked up._

_The sun was already setting._

_He waited for another hour, and then another, and then before it would be too late, he hastily stood up and went back to the manor, for he feared that if he stayed there for too long, he might not be able to go back to the manor._

_And then the other day, the same thing happened, and then the next, and the next…_

_He was confused, why did Adele left him so suddenly? Though he knew in his heart that Adele must be forced to leave him, well he was fifty percent sure that her parents wouldn't know about him, just like how his brother doesn't know about her._

_He sighed, he couldn't forget about Adele, not in a million years. He shouted her name again, and again, hoping that this was all a prank, a misunderstanding._

_He cried, there in the meadow, where he was always happy…._

……_.._

_He was only reminded of her. Her smile, her beautiful face, her soft skin, her lovely voice, her hair… Everything.._

Icel woke up, he was sweating like crazy, his heart was beating so fast, that he was afraid that he might have an attack right this minute.

He told himself to calm down, and he did, eventually after a few minutes.

_Adele… where are you…?_

He looked outside the window, it was dawn, the servants were probably preparing breakfast already, and his brother, Alec, is probably readying himself, for today they had important guests, for this is the time of year where his brother holds a ball, and all of the city's elite would attend.

He sighed, he was staying here with his brother and the other Nordics, it was their tradition or something, but every summer they would stay together in this manor.

Icel went to the bathroom and took a comforting bath, he closed his eyes and he saw Adele's face, she was smiling, just as she always was.

He sighed. He was sixteen now.. She's already sixteen now as well.. He missed her and almost thought of her every day. _Maybe she's a country like myself?_ He thought to himself. After a few more minutes, of thinking about the possibility, he stood up and dried himself, and then dressed himself in his clothes for the day.

He suspected that his big brother was in his study, that's where he usually is at this time of day.

He knocked on the door, and he could hear his brother's muffled voice saying, "Come in," and so he did.

He walked over to his brother's desk, where Alec was reading some papers, _Work_, thought Icel.

His brother wasn't like this, when he was younger, Alec and him were close, closer than close, but now… They were still close, but it was different from what they shared before.

Icel toyed with the guest list. He could see the usual names, the people who were always invited.

_**Guest List:**_

_**Arthur Kirkland**_

_**Alfred Jones**_

_**Honda Kiku**_

_**Feliciano & Lovino Vargas**_

_**Ludwig**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy**_

_**Wang Yao**_

_**Ivan Branginski**_

_**Antonio Carriedo**_

_**Roderich Edelstein**_

_**Gilbert Weillshmidt**_

……_**. And others**_

_I guess brother got tired of writing,_ he thought.

Icel gave a little sigh.

He knew that Gilbert fancies his brother Alec, and Alec fancies Gilbert. A bit.

But society wouldn't, couldn't, allow two boys to marry now can they?

Well… maybe they would, but.. who knows?

Alec looked up from the things that he was reading and looked at his brother, he had the same stoic expression as Icel.

Except that, he, could control his emotions more than his little brother can.

"Are you expecting someone to come…?" Alec said, his voice was neither interested nor curious, just plain… stoic.

_Yes, I'm expecting that Adele would come…_ Icel thought, but he answered his brother with a simple "no".

The door opened and their butler, Kanon, appeared and said breakfast was ready.

Alec stood up and walked out of the room, saying, "Icel… You should eat breakfast too."

Icel followed shortly, still thinking about Adele…

Author's Note: Well, is the first chapter good enough? " Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D Anyway, please review~ x3 And yes, I know the title is weird, but… I can't think of any title suited for this fic! Sorry " Please Read and Review! xD

*Icel- this is Iceland's human name

*Alec- this is Norway's human name

*green eyes- I'm not sure if Belgium has green eyes, because in some pictures they are blue, so if anyone knows what color they really are please PM me or tell me in the review~

*Adelgonde/Adele- This is Belgium's human name


	2. Chapter 2: A Pleasant Surprise

Chapter 2: A Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia is not mine!

Author's Note: Well.. I hope you enjoy reading! :'D

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, just like how it is every day in the manor, well, except when the other Nordics were with them.

Though, occasionally, Icel would try breaking the ice, by making a pleasant comment about the weather or two, or talking about the economy and such.

He sighed and stopped trying when his older brother would just give him a nod or a shrug, or would occasionally say "yes" or "no".

He looked around the other Nordics were quite late, didn't they know that they were going to have guests today..? Well.. They should, they did do this every year.

Finally, looking up he saw Sweden, followed by Finland, Sweden nodded at the direction of Norway, then to Iceland, before he sat down on his seat, Norway nodded back at him, and Iceland did the same. Finland went over to Norway's side and hugged him, earning a hug back, and he turned to Iceland, and waved, and said, "hi", in his usual cheerful voice.

Iceland in turn said "hi," well muttered it anyway.

The meal was still silent, the only thing that you can hear are the clattering of their spoon and fork.

They were nearly finished, when the door began to open, and there, a huffing Denmark, stood, or leaned against the door frame.

He panted and looked at each one of them, Norway glared at him, and then drank his coffee, he was still reading the morning paper, when Denmark arrived, the others just had a confused look on their face, or a astonished one.

"I overslept, and before I knew it, it's already way past breakfast time!" He said, he chuckled and went to sit at his seat.

Norway clucked his tongue disapprovingly, though he does know that he can't do anything about it, he went out of the room, muttering a small, "excuse me," and the rest seemed to follow his example.

Leaving Denmark there, still eating.

Denmark pouted, oh gosh, Nor can be so cold… But that means he notices him, he thought to himself, ever since he knew that Prussia wanted Norway to himself.. Well.. Let's just say he got a little too protective of his "little brother".

Sweden was going back to his room, and Finland was going down to enjoy the flowers, and to tend to the garden.

Norway was going back to his study, probably more work or something. Iceland was.. well.. he was looking outside the window, guests were beginning to arrive one after another.

There was Spain, and a bunch of his men were carrying gifts for the Nordics, there was France, and he was carrying a bottle of his finest wine, there was England, with his.. fairies, yes, he sometimes wondered how he can see them.

And then.. He looked and blinked and then blinked again. He wanted to slap himself or something, instead he just pinched himself, and looked down again, his eyes were wider this time 'round.

Was his eyes deceiving him, or does he really see who that really is…? She was back. Her blond hair, her green eyes, he could remember that girl anywhere.

The girl looked up and met his eyes, and he quickly hid. His heart was pumping so loud that he was afraid that he might have had faint right then and there.

"A-Adelgonde… She's not dead…."

_So I was right… She is a country.. And she's grown… Like me.._ He thought to himself.

Oh what was he still doing here? He was supposed to be meeting Adelg-, the guests.

He ran downstairs, wanting to meet "his" Adelgonde.

He ran straight on to her, and sat up, he was about to say something mean, or nasty, but he didn't because he saw that it was Adele, that he bumped into. His childhood friend.

"Adelgonde… Is that you?"

* * *

A/N: Anyway… Please read and review! XD


End file.
